zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Henry Allard
Condition *'Pending Points': Minor: 0; Moderate: 0; Major: 0 *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) *16/24 New Year's Hours Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes (32) *'Precision: '+10 *'Endurance: '+7 (1/3) *'Agility: '+5 *'Willpower:' +4 *'Strength: '+3 (1/2) *'Athletics:' +3 Combat (27) *'Knives: '+22 (4/8) *'Throwing Weapons: '+5 *'Two-Handed Weapons:' -5 *'Firearms Training:' -10 Item Use (20) *'First Aid: '+20 Knowledge (92) *'Surgery:' +30 (3/11) *'Anatomy:' +15 *'Medicine:' +12 (3/5) *'Zombies: '+10 *'Art: '+9 *'Jury-Rigging:' +7 (1/3) *'Learning: '+5 (1/2) *'Reading:' +3 *'Training:' +1 Leadership (25) *'Charisma:' +20 (1/7) *'Teaching: '+5 Survival (26) *'Perception: '+22 *'Intuition: '+4 (1/2) *'Disguise: '-5 Affinity *'Alice:' +6 *'Mitzi:' +6 *'Kit:' +5 *'Tracie:' +4 *'Sarasa:' +3 *'Drake:' +2 *'Giles:' +1 *'Monk:' +1 *'Masaru:' +1 *'Tom:' +1 Perks *'Surgical Focus:' (+30 Surgery) **You're such an adept surgeon that you don't let anything get past those observant eyes of yours. You always make sure to double check your work. Add a flat 1/3 perception bonus to surgery. Flaws *'Inefficient Metabolism:' You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. *'Generic Flaw: '-5 Guns. Items Weapons *'Perfect ''The Examiner (*) Balisong: 70/3/+10; Aimed Stab: May be used at 1 Speed for -25 Lethality and to deal -10 Wounds. *'Fair (=) Kukri: ''80/3/+0 *'Fair (=) Throwing Knives (x2):' 75/3/+0 Armor * Consumables *'Bottle of Antipsychotics:' 10/12 pills. *'Bottle of Tranquilizer: '''10/10 doses. Tools *'Good (+) First Aid Kit: '''+10 bonus to First Aid checks, after that it gives a -15 penalty. 2/12 remaining History Henry Allard knew he was going to be a doctor from a young age. "You can't always think about yourself," his father would tell him. "Doing things for yourself isn't as important and valuable as doing things for others. And if you want to be a surgeon like your old man, you need to keep telling yourself that, over and over." And Henry did. So from that day forth, Henry drove to do everything absolutely right in school. Anything less than an A was considered a failure. He had to be perfect to be just like his old man. He was also taught to hide his emotions. "Boys don't cry. You've gotta be a man and take it." He's always been rather unemotional as a result of this. He made sure to bottle up his emotions and, instead of expressing them, turn it into determination to fix the problem. However, this determination and hard work wasn't completely for the best. Due to his extreme focus on doing everything right throughout his education, he neglected any chance to be sociable. Parties? No. School dance? Too busy. Hang out with the guys? No time. He never got the real social experience of high school and only tried to act on this after college. But he was already 25 and it didn't work out so well. Without that experience, he couldn't get a real grasp on how to just hold a conversation with someone without worrying about if he was doing it right. So he basically just gave up and stuck to what he knew: Hard work. After becoming a full-fledged surgeon, this worked in his favor. In the operating room, nothing could distract him. He kept his focus on the patient and the patient alone. One tiny mistake and it's all over for them. As a result, he very, very rarely lost a patient. And the few patients he lost were knocking on Death's door in the first place and didn't die as a result of a surgical error. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *The Perfectionist *Men Don't Cry Category:Characters